


Of Pixies and Wrackspurts

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Community: femslash100, Drabble Sequence, F/F, Femslash, It's Bellatrix what do you expect, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Most witches — and wizards — would be trembling in their dragonskin boots if trapped in the same room as Bellatrix Lestrange, but this girl, this little witchling, clearly could care less.





	Of Pixies and Wrackspurts

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #257: Before.

“Do try to not kill this one, Bella,” Narcissa drawled. “I don’t want to have to explain another death to the Dark Lord.”   
  
Bellatrix ignored her sister’s warning and subsequent departure, looking instead at the girl who had just been pushed into her room. She was somewhat attractive, with waist-length, dirty-blonde hair and large, silvery-grey eyes that took up her whole face.   
  
Most witches — and wizards — would be trembling in their dragonskin boots if trapped in the same room as Bellatrix Lestrange, but this girl, this little witchling, clearly could care less.   
  
“What is your name?”  
  
“Luna.” She cocked her head to the side as she returned the other woman’s fierce stare. Luna knew that displaying any fear would be the worst thing she could do in front of Bellatrix. The Death Eater would latch onto it like a Thestral after the scent of blood. But she wasn’t scared — even without her Spectrespecs she could see the Wrackspurts floating around Bellatrix’s head.  
  
“Come here, Luna,” Bellatrix commanded, and Luna obeyed, her bare feet — Narcissa hadn’t given her shoes — slapping softly against the cold, stone floor as she walked to the center of the room.  
  


* * *

  
  
“Do you know who I am?”   
  
“Yes,” Luna said calmly.   
  
Bellatrix was again surprised by the girl’s lack of fear. She raised one hand to Luna’s face; the girl didn’t flinch, not even when Bellatrix pressed the tip of one sharp, claw-like nail in the corner of her eye. “And that doesn’t scare you, little Luna?” she asked, half-annoyed, half-curious.   
  
“I can see pixies in your eyes,” Luna said dreamily.   
  
“ _Pixies?_ ” Bellatrix’s hand fell to her side and she took a step back, the better to see if the girl was actually serious.   
  
Luna nodded earnestly. “Bright blue pixies dancing in the blackness of your eyes. They won’t let you hurt me.” Bellatrix's eyebrows arched in astonishment, inviting Luna to continue, and she said matter-of-factly, “They know I’m pure — and that’s what you care about.”  
  
A sharp laugh escaped Bellatrix's mouth before she could stop it, and Luna smiled brightly. “Can you see them too? The faeries are very pretty, you know.”  
  
Bellatrix was suddenly reminded of a girl, who before her all-consuming fascination with the Dark Arts, had sometimes read fairy tales with her sisters and searched for faeries in their Irish summer home.   
  


* * *

  
  
But that had been before, before the Dark Lord had come into her life and taken her as his. Before he had molded her to fit his purposes, turning her into a powerful witch who cared not for such silliness.   
  
But if she admitted it to herself, those fairy tales had been a comfort — an escape, even — during her time in Azkaban. Bellatrix shook her head, cleared her thoughts. Azkaban was not something she wished to think about, not when she had a new toy. Luna would be fun to play with, given her fearless, half-sane manner; Cissy certainly had picked an … interesting girl.   
  
“You need healing,” Luna said softly.   
  
Bellatrix snorted incredulously and Luna leaned close to her, until all she could see were the girl’s wide, silvery-grey eyes, and then she felt Luna’s lips touch hers.   
  
Yet again, Luna reminded Bellatrix of her past. Of a time when  _this_ — a gentle kiss, a hesitant tongue — had been enough, before blood and torture had seduced her.  
  
She didn’t  _have_  to break Luna tonight; she could take her time, enjoy her.   
  
Cissy would be happy, too. Bella had made a terrible mess the last time. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in November 2010.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
